hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Graviditeter
Handlingen i Hotel Cæsar har i årenes løp berørt omkring tjue graviditeter. Disse er sjelden uproblematiske, og det er unntaket heller enn regelen at barnet faktisk blir født. Spontanaborter inntrer med en frekvens som ville være ganske skandaløs i virkeligheten, og manusforfatterne har heller ikke nølt med å la en rekke gravide karakterer få ta fremkalt abort. Symbolet †''' angir at graviditeten ikke resulterte i noe barn (på grunn av fremkalt abort, spontanabort eller i ett tilfelle den gravides død før fødselen). I tilfellet med (den usette) Indira, som var blitt gjort gravid av Tom Lycke, er det ikke kjent hvordan graviditeten endte. Serien sluttet også før det ble kjent hvordan det gikk med Noor Ahmadi, som var blitt gravid med Harshad Kapoor. Om lag tredjeparten av alle graviditetene som har vært beskrevet i serien, skyldes de seksuelle eskapadene til én enkelt mann: Jens August Anker-Hansen. Før/utenfor serien Alle personene i serien er nødvendigvis resultatet av en graviditet; følgende to tilfeller gjelder situasjoner der graviditeten som sådan blir spesielt nevnt i et tilbakeblikk: '†'Ninni Krogstad I Som 19-åring møtte Ninni Krogstad Jens August Anker-Hansen på Kos. Tilbake i Norge oppdaget hun at hun var blitt gravid med ham, men han ønsket ikke å ha noe mer med henne å gjøre. Hun tok abort. (Den fulle historien om dette blir fortalt i romanen Ninni – lillesøster og eskortepike.) Farah Martins Jens August møtte Farah Martins da han var på safari i Afrika i år 2000. En gravid Farah dukket siden opp på Hotel Cæsar i Oslo og forlangte penger til abort. Astrid Anker-Hansen gav henne et klekkelig beløp, og hun forsvant. Først i 2015 kom det fram at hun ikke tok abort, men fødte Amanda Martins, et barn Jens August aldri fikk vite om (før hun i 2016 oppsøkte ham på Brown Island). I serien '†'Charlotte Iversen [[Bilde:Charlotte_viser_Jens_August_graviditetstest.jpg|thumb|Charlotte viser Jens August graviditetstesten. (Foto: TV2)]] Charlotte Iversen ble gravid med Jens August. Siden ble det imidlertid klart at Charlotte faktisk var en av Georgs mange løsunger, og dermed Jens Augusts halvsøster. Hun og Jens August hadde begått incest uten å vite det. Charlotte tok abort. Ninni Krogstad II Ninni Krogstad ble igjen gravid og bar fram Georg Anker-Hansen jr. ("Goggen"). Ninni var usikker på om faren var Jens August Anker-Hansen eller Rolv Espevoll. En farskapstest som langt om lenge ble foretatt, lot til å vise at faren var Jens August, og Goggen ble derfor tatt inn i familien Anker-Hansen. Først da Goggen var blitt 23 år, viste nye tester at Jens August umulig kunne være faren. Goggen var sønn av Rolv Espevoll, som på dette tidspunkt var død. Ninni Krogstad III I begynnelsen av sesong 33 er Ninni alt langt på vei med et barn, og hun føder en sønn i episode 75. Faren må være enten Atle Søgård eller Nils Håkenaasen. (Selv mener Ninni det er Atle, men hun avstod fra å fortelle ham om graviditeten da hun oppdaget at han var gått videre og hadde fått seg en ny kjæreste.) Ninni adopterer bort babyen uten engang å gi gutten noe navn. Siden kommer det fram at han ble døpt Henry. †'May Halvorsen May Halvorsen ble gjort gravid av Jens August, men da han var antatt død, spontanaborterte hun etter minnegudstjenesten over ham. '†'Benedicte Brubak Benedicte Brubak ble gravid med Svein Krogstad, men under en krangel med ham falt hun over et rekkverk og lå i koma i flere dager. Da hun våknet, hadde hun mistet barnet. Eva Rosenkrantz I Eva Rosenkrantz ble gravid med Jens August og fødte en pike i 2005. Siden Jens August (feilaktig) var antatt omkommet da barnet skulle døpes, kalte hun datteren opp etter faren: Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen. '†'Eva Rosenkrantz II Eva Rosenkrantz ble gravid med Scott Wallace, men spontanaborterte da hun fikk høre at Scott hadde vært utro med Juni Anker-Hansen. '†'Eva Rosenkrantz III I 2015 ble Eva gravid med Harshad Kapoor uten at det var planlagt. Han ville veldig gjerne beholde barnet, men Eva valgte likevel å ta abort. Vilde Mykland I [[Fil:Gjert Mykland.jpg|thumb|Vilde (t.h.) ble mor til Gjert. ''Foto: TV 2]] Vilde Mykland ble gravid etter en tur på byen og fødte sønnen Gjert Mykland. Det var en stund antatt at faren var Storm Liland Anker-Hansen, men en senere test viste at det ikke var han. Vilde Mykland II Vilde var igjen gravid da hun forlot serien, denne gangen muligens virkelig med Storm. Jens August kunne også være faren etter det som skjedde på julebordet. Hun var en tur på sykehuset og gav alle inntrykk av at hun tok abort. Like etterpå la hun i vei mot Brasil, men i hennes aller siste scene fremgikk det at hun faktisk var gravid fremdeles. I episode 154 av sesong 33 kommer Gjertrud Krogstad til Oslo med en 12 år gammel jente, Vilja, og presenterer henne for Storm som hans datter med Vilde. Storm forlangte DNA-test, siden han visste at Vilde hadde rotet med flere menn, men testen bekreftet at han faktisk var Viljas far. Tone Vulvnes Tone Vulvnes hadde en kort romanse med Morten Bakke. Siden kom hun og fortalte at hun var gravid, noe som ødela Mortens daværende forhold til Liv Liland. Imidlertid viste det seg at Tone egentlig var gravid med en annen enn Morten. Hun fødte etter hvert sønnen Marcus. '†'''Cecilie Dahr Hove I Cecilie Dahr Hove ble gravid med Storm Liland Anker-Hansen, men fortalte ham ingenting og tok abort. Dette ble en stor belastning på forholdet deres da Storm oppdaget det. '†'Cecilie Dahr Hove II Cecilie ble nok en gang gravid med Storm, men det viste seg at hun hadde fått livmorhalskreft og ville måtte tatt abort for å få behandling. Denne gangen var hun imidlertid bestemt på å bære fram barnet (som hun og Storm på forhånd gav navnet "Håp"), og hun ville derfor utsette kreftbehandlingen til babyen var født, selv om hennes egne sjanser til å overleve dermed ble mindre. Dessverre omkom Cecilie og hennes ufødte barn i brannen på Ankerseteren i 2010. '†'Julie Anker-Hansen Julie ville svært gjerne bli mor, og forsøkte uten hell kunstig befruktning. Hun var i ferd med å adoptere en pike da hun oppdaget at hun var blitt gravid med Daniel Bakketun etter et kort forhold. Dermed sa hun fra seg den lille jenta hun ellers kunne ha fått adoptere. Dessverre spontanaborterte hun senere, noe som var svært bittert: Hun mistet ''både sitt biologiske barn og jenta hun var på nippet til å ta til seg, og som hun alt hadde begynt å knytte bånd til. Dette skjedde i 2008. '†'''Juni Anker-Hansen Juni Anker-Hansen ble gravid med Christian Borchman, men spontanaborterte mens hun lå i koma i 2005. Mona Lizzie Olsen [[Fil:Hugoolsenah.jpg|thumb|Hugo Olsen Anker-Hansen ble født i 2011. ''Foto: TV 2]] Mens Jens August var sammen med Eva Rosenkrantz, var han utro med Mona Lizzie Olsen, som ble gravid tidlig i 2011. Hun tenkte først på å ta abort, men ombestemte seg raskt. Likevel valgte hun å holde en lav profil, og ønsket at færrest mulig skulle få vite om graviditeten. Hun ønsket også å oppdra barnet på egen hånd. Bare til Cathrine Hove betrodde hun hvem som var faren, men Cathrine hadde sin egen vendetta gående mot Anker-Hansen-familien, og lot informasjonen lekke ut for å skape skandale. Både Jens August og Eva ble rystet, men de godtok realiteten, og det ble slått fast at Mona Lizzie skulle oppdra barnet selv. Situasjonen snudde seg imidlertid når Eva og Jens August gikk fra hverandre, og Jens August gav Mona Lizzie tilbud om å flytte inn med ham. Imidlertid var han ikke tro mot henne (heller), og hun flyttet siden til Kristiansand med barnet. Cathrine Hove [[Fil:Cathrine_føder.jpg|thumb|Cathrine føder et barn hun først lot Arnfinn (t.h.) tro var hans. Foto: TV 2]] Cathrine Hove ble gravid med Pelle Krogstad og fødte datteren Cecilia i 2011. Hun forsøkte å få Arnfinn Lycke til å tro at barnet var hans, slik at han skulle gifte seg med henne. Pelle ante sannheten og fikk sneket seg til å ta en DNA-prøve, og det rette farskapet kom for dagen. Cathrines bryllup med Arnfinn gikk i vasken, og hun mistet all interesse for datteren og overlot babyen til Pelle. Trolig omkom lille Cecilia siden i båtulykken i 2013 (hun ble aldri funnet). Indira Indira (ikke direkte sett eller castet) møtte Tom Lycke under hjelpearbeid i Afghanistan, hvor de sannsynligvis hadde en kort romanse. Forholdet førte til at hun ble gravid, og da hun fikk vite at Tom var tilbake i Afghanistan, tok hun kontakt per brev og gav ham nyheten om graviditeten. Hun trengte desperat hjelp, ettersom hun ikke kunne returnere til familien i India nå som hun var blitt gravid utenfor ekteskap. Tom ble imidlertid skutt og drept kort tid etter å ha mottatt budskapet, og ingen videre detaljer om Indiras graviditet og fremtid er kjent. Noor Ahmadi I seriens siste sesong var Harshad Kapoor i et forhold med Noor Ahmadi. Han kom til slutt til at han heller elsket Eva Rosenkrantz, men da han skulle fortelle Noor dette, fikk han i steden beskjed om at hun var blitt gravid. Siden serien sluttet, er det ikke kjent hvordan det gikk videre med Noors graviditet. '†'Mie Andersen Mie Andersen var gravid med Albert Lunde i 2013. En alvorlig hjertefeil gjorde det farlig for henne å gjennomføre et svangerskap, men Mie nektet (i likhet med Cecilie Hove II) å ta abort. Tidligere hadde hun nemlig mistet datteren Tyra kort tid etter fødselen, og hun følte at det var "Tyras sjel" som nå fikk en ny sjanse til å komme til verden. Dessverre spontanaborterte Mie før hennes andre barn ble født. Addendum I: Birte Lillevik Birte "Bitten" Lillevik forførte Albert Lunde. Ett år senere dukket hun opp med et par tvillinger, Sol og Måne, som viste seg å være resultatet av denne kontakten. (Bitten sa først at faren var Ragnar Lunde, Alberts far, som hun også hadde vært sammen med.) Siden graviditeten som sådan ikke ble behandlet på skjermen, men skjedde "offscreen" mens Bitten var ute av serien, er Birte Lillevik ikke oppført i listen over. Addendum II: Ida Westby En høygravid kvinne ved navn Ida Westby fikk rier mens hun bodde på rom 312 og fødte en datter 17. mai 2015, med Harshad Kapoor som fødselshjelper. Siden Ida bare var med i den ene episoden, som handlet om fødselen heller enn graviditeten som sådan, er Ida Westby ikke ført opp i listen over. Kategori:Historier